Trust in Faith
by hollywoodgal205
Summary: Set after SR, Clark Kent realizes exactly how much he missed out on in the five years away, and longs to have things the way it should be. He knows that fate has a way of doing things... and he must sit back and wait, but, what if fate isn't planned the w
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's amazing the changes in life a week can bring. 7 days. In that span of time, life could go from comfortable and established, to a jumble of mixed emotions and awkward living.

That was what Lois Lane was thinking as she walked into the Daily Planet. It was her first morning back since the entire Lex Luthor incident five days before; Perry White had given her the days off to recollect herself again. But the truth of the matter was, things would never go back to the way it had been for the past five years. Lois sighed as she walked into her cubicle and slumped into the chair. There were tons of files lying on her desk; apparently even though she was gone from work, there were still stories that only Lois could cover.

Ignoring the mess on her desk for the moment, Lois looked over to her Fiancée's desk, where her son, Jason, was sitting on a chair furiously drawing with the crayons.

Lois smiled. There was no doubt that her son was busy drawing pictures of Superman again. The boy had taken quite an interest to the man of steel, and she couldn't blame him, after all, how could the boy not take a liking to his father, even though Jason didn't know that Superman was his real father.

That thought caused a flurry of different emotions in Lois. She had been thinking about it all weekend. Superman was Jason's father. Of course, she'd known that before, but had tried to deny the thought to herself.

When she first found out she was pregnant, it had been about a month into her pregnancy, and the news had hit her like a ton of bricks. She had no recollection of sleeping with anyone during the past month, and the only person she could remember being even romantic with had been Superman. But that thought had been ridiculous to her then. She had never done more than kiss the superhero, never had the time. And he was gone anyway, had disappeared. She just thought it off as Immaculate Conception – after all, that was known to happen, right? It was no more than a week after that that she had met Richard. Richard White was a good man. He had come to work for his uncle, the editor, and had met Lois the first day on the job. He'd asked her out to dinner on the spot, and Lois had agreed, eager to have something to do to keep her mind off the heartache she was feeling. They'd had a good time, and had soon started a relationship. Lois told him about the pregnancy right away, not wanting to make him seem as if she was leading him on.

But surprisingly, he didn't care. He'd helped her through the pregnancy and was there when Jason was born, immediately stepping into the father position though he wasn't the biological one. They'd told everyone that they'd been dating secretly, that the baby was Richard's, and that the baby had been born early. Though Lois was grateful for Richard, she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. As her pregnancy had progressed, little parts of Lois's memories of that night in the fortress of solitude had come back. But not all of it. Lois only remembered the night of passion, not much more. She had known then that Superman was definitely her child's father, but had decided to ignore that information. After all, Richard was stepping in to become Jason's father in every way that mattered. Lois had then put Superman in the back of her mind, and had thought of him as little as she could. She and Jason had moved in with Richard, and two years later, Lois had accepted his proposal. As the years went by, thoughts of Superman came less and less frequently.

Then all hell broke loose. Just as quickly as he had left her life, Superman had entered it again, swooping in to save the failing plane that day last week. She'd tried to ignore the feelings she had suddenly acquired; feelings she had assumed long gone. Going on that little flight on the top of the building hadn't helped the situation either. Lois closed her eyes as she remembered how close she had come to kissing him that night. He had done the right thing to stop her; after all, he stood for all that was right, didn't he? It didn't help when Richard questioned her later on about her feelings toward Superman. What could she tell him? She couldn't tell him about the near-kiss, nor the knowledge of Superman being Jason's father, so she lied – well, kind of.

And after that it had just gotten worse. She had gotten Jason and herself stuck on Lex Luthor's boat, and Lex had held up a stick of Kryptonite too close to her son for her comfort. _Who is that child's father?_ She'd said Richard; far too scared that Lex would pick up on anything. It rocked her to the core when she had seen Jason throw the piano across the room- there was no doubting it that he was superman's son once that had happened. She hadn't had much time to think about her son's newfound powers though, with everything that had happened afterward. The near drowning, the flight to get superman back, the coma.

Lois shivered. It still rocked her to the core when the image of Superman lying on the hospital bed came to mind. He looked so fragile, so vulnerable. She had known then that she had to tell him the truth, and had whispered in his ear about his son when she knew Jason couldn't hear. Superman and her could tell Jason together once the time came. They still had to talk about all that though.

* * *

Clark Kent was sitting at his desk, staring at the computer screen. He was supposed to be writing an article on the earthquake that had struck the city, but couldn't focus. His mind was off, wondering about the new revelation he'd been told. He had a son. A son. All this time, thinking he was alone, but he wasn't. He'd gone off, looking for Krypton – for the possibility of another kryptonian. But another one like him had been there all along. He still couldn't believe it.

His attention wavered when he watched Lois walk into the office. She looked tired. He watched her sit down in her chair and close her eyes. What he wouldn't do to be able to go over there and comfort her now. He cringed. He wanted to do that. But he had no right. She wasn't his, hadn't been for years. He sighed, blinking back unshed tears.

"Hi, Mr. Clark!" A small voice brought him back to reality. He looked down to see his son, _his son_, staring back at him. A sincere smile crossed his face.

"Hey Jason. How are you?" He noticed then that Jason had gotten his blue eyes, and when Jason smiled, he realized that his smile remind him of his own.

"I'm good. Can I sit over here and color?"

Clark laughed. "Of course." He pulled a chair from another worker's desk, something he'd get yelled at for later, and motioned for Jason to sit down. Jason sat down, and silently got to work coloring. Clark turned back to his computer screen, and began writing. A comfortable silence bestowed father and son. Then, Jason squealed with delight.

"Ta-da!" he said, holding up a sheet of paper and smiling proudly. Clark turned to Jason, and grinned hugely at the drawing. It was him, well, the Superman him, on top of a cloud.

"It's a great drawing, Jason. I'm sure your mom will love it." Jason shook his head.

"This is for you." Jason handed it to Clark, who couldn't help but feel joy and hope. Maybe there was a chance for him to be involved in his son's life.

"You like Superman, don't you?" Jason looked over at Clark and tilted his head, with a look on his face that said, "Well, duh". Clark chuckled. It was a look that Clark had seen on Lois's face a million times. The thought of Lois made Clark take a quick glance over at her desk. Lois was still sitting back with her eyes closed. Clark started to worry again, but he quickly looked away as right then Lois opened her eyes. His attention went back to Jason, who had started to draw another picture of Superman. Clark was content to just sit there and watch Jason.

"Jason! What are you doing here?" Both father and son immediately looked up to see Lois staring at them, hands on her hips. Jason smiled sheepishly.

"I was visiting Mr. Clark."

Lois stared at him. "What did I tell you about bothering people when they are working?" She then turned to Clark. "I'm so sorry about him coming here." Clark waved her apology away, and then smiled.

"He's been great. He's really a great kid, Lois." He noticed the look of pride that rushed across Lois's face.

"Thanks, Clark."

Jason tugged on his mom's skirt. "Mommy? Can I stay with Mr. Clark for a while?" Lois looked down at her son, then at Clark. Both father and son wore identical puppy dog pleading looks. Lois was startled a moment by how alike they looked, then shrugged it off and laughed.

"Maybe later, Jason. You better go back to your dad's office now." Lois didn't notice the pained look that when across Clark's face. He gulped. He didn't think he'd ever get used to Richard being called Jason's father.

A defeated look appeared on Jason's face. "Fine." He got up from the chair, and then turned to give Clark a hug. Clark closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of having his son so near.

"Bye Mr. Clark!" Jason then ran to Richard's office, and Lois smiled at Clark before following her son. Clark sighed and closed his eyes, his heart clenching. When he opened his eyes, he used his x-ray vision to look through the wall at what Lois, Richard, and Jason were doing. They were sitting around a desk, Jason in Richard's lap. Clark watched for a moment before turning back to the computer screen.

He longed to be in Richard's place. Yet it was Richard who had been there for them, and he knew that. Clark knew that both as Superman and himself he had a lot to do before he could even think of letting himself be a starring role in Lois and Jason's life. He put his head against the computer screen.

Things would turn out alright.

They had to.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks everyone for all the great reviews! This is my first story on and my first story in about two years, so All the feedback gets me writing. Enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 2

Another robbery. Another gang fight. The sun had just fallen yet it seemed that in a matter of only minutes Superman had seen enough problems to last the night. He didn't mind, though. A small part of him was grateful for the immense crime recently, as it gave him the distractions he needed to stop from thinking about Lois and Jason. After Jason had been sent to Richard's office early that day after Lois caught him hanging around Clark's desk, Superman had seen very little of his son. Jason had spent the rest of the day hanging in his father – No, Richard's office. Superman couldn't think of Richard as Jason's father yet, even though he knew that Richard was as much of a father as he was, probably even more so.

Superman sighed, and, not sensing any danger anytime soon, decided to make a little visit.

* * *

"Mommy, I don't WANT to sleep!" Jason whined as his mom tried to put his pajamas on him. He'd already tried crying, had tried running away from his dad who had tried to chase him, and had even hid under the bathroom sink in his efforts to prolong his bed time. (A/N: Didn't the rest of you do that as kids?) But, his mommy had found him, and he was now resorting to not cooperating with putting on his pajamas.

Lois groaned. "Jason, _please_, for the sake of your mother's sanity, please put on your pajamas!" Jason shook his head. Lois was on the verge of crying in exasperation. Then an idea struck her.

"Jason, if you put on your pajamas and get into bed, I'll tell you a story about Superman."

Lois watched as her son's eyes widened in excitement.

"Ok!" Jason quickly let his mommy dress him then ran to his bed before his mother could blink (a power of his father's, though Jason didn't know), and got under the covers, waiting patiently.

Lois laughed and got up from her knees. She should've known earlier mentioning Superman would do the trick. She went over to Jason's bed, made sure the covers were tight around him, and sat down on the edge.

"Once upon a time, there was a far off planet called Krypton. Nice people lived there. One day, a man sent his son to Earth, sensing the need of a savior. His son was a little boy, and two very nice people found the boy and raised him. (A/N: I've never watched the original Superman movies, but let's say in my story that Superman explained the story to her of his origin on Earth before the entire Canada thing, just changed a few details; I have no idea if this is true but, yeah) He grew up to be Superman, and helped many people in the world. One day, he met a girl. This girl was amazed by him, and fell in –." Lois paused as she noticed that Jason had fallen asleep. She smiled, got up slowly, and softly kissed him on the forehead, turning off his bedside lamp. Lois quietly walked out of the room. She didn't notice Richard there, and bumped into him.

Richard had been standing there the entire time as she told the story. The way Lois had talked about Superman with such a tender voice annoyed Richard, and he wondered what the rest of her story would've been had Jason not fallen asleep so fast. Even though Lois had told him she didn't love Superman, he still didn't like hearing her talk about him, and it didn't help that Superman was the only thing Jason wanted to talk about. He smiled at Lois.

"He's asleep?" Richard whispered as they walked across the hall to their room. Lois smiled. "Yes. Amazing how fast he fell, isn't it?" She walked into the bathroom adjoining the bedroom, and closed the door.

Richard had wanted to mention something about Superman, but decided against it. He didn't really care that much right now.

* * *

Superman flew until a familiar site came into view. A soft sigh of relief slipped from his lips as he flew down into his mother's home. He didn't worry about Ben seeing him, knowing that Ben was out of town for the next few days. He slipped into an open window and looked around the old, familiar family room.

"Mom?" He called out. Martha Kent stepped out of the kitchen, and a big smile crossed her face as she saw her son standing there. It was always a relief to see him safe. The worry she felt knowing her son was out saving the world had only increased since the entire fiasco a few days previous. She didn't think she'd ever been so scared in her life when she had heard of her son being in the hospital, having had fallen from the sky. She had rushed to the city, but could only stay outside of the hospital with everyone else. After all, she couldn't exactly say she was Superman's mother, could she?

"Hi sweetheart," Martha said, giving her son a hug and motioning for him to sit on the couch. Clark loved the feeling he got every time he sat on that old, frumpy couch, in his childhood home, with his mom next to him. It felt familiar, a constant notice that whatever was going on, he had a place to come home to.

"Hey mom."

Martha noticed the somber expression that quickly passed her son's face and her motherly "something's wrong" instincts perked up.

"What's wrong, Clark?"

Clark sighed miserably and turned to his mother. "It's just…"Clark paused, and Martha laid a hand on his suit-clad shoulder. Clark decided right then to come out and tell his mother the truth. "Mom, you remember Lois Lane, right?"

Martha thought for a second, confused, then slowly nodded. She recalled that it was Lois Lane whom his son had fancied, and everyone had known that Superman and Lois had some sort of relationship before his sudden departure.

"Well," Clark continued. "I got back and I found out that Lois is engaged and has a son…" Clark trailed off again, looking out the window. Martha thought back and remembered the little boy that had held onto Lois for dear life as they had left the hospital. Something about that boy had seem so familiar…

Realization struck.

"Clark, is that boy your…"

Clark turned to face his mother. "My son? Yes."

Martha gasped. She had known that Superman and Lois had been close, but had not realized how far their relationship had gone. That didn't matter though. Suddenly, all the pieces fell in place. That boy had been an exact image of Clark as a small child, and she now understood why her son's personality had alternated so since the previous time they had talked.

"Oh, Clark…"

Clark's eyes began to tear and he rested his head against his mother's shoulder. "His name is Jason, mom. I…I never knew. Before I left, I… when I told Lois the truth about who I was, she took it not as well I hoped, so I made her forget…and I left. I never thought that this was a possibility…and so I wasn't there…" He closed his eyes as a tear fell down his cheek. "She has someone, mom. Richard White, her fiancé. Mom, Jason calls him daddy,"

Martha closed her eyes, pained to see her son in so much pain of his own. She understood how much hearing his son call another man daddy must have hurt. There was nothing better, in her opinion, then hearing your child call you mom or dad. She shrugged off her thoughts and listened to Clark.

"And I'm not mad that Jason calls him that. I mean, I was gone, and I don't think Lois had known, and Richard did raise him. Richard is more his father than I am. And, Lois, she told me when I was in the coma, but, how can I be apart of his life? I can't exactly say, 'I'm Clark Kent and Superman'. I can't do that. But I want to be apart of his life so badly, but what if I can't. What if?"

Martha cleared her throat, causing Clark to raise his head and look at her. Martha put a finger under his chin. "Clark Kent, don't you think that. Have you talked to Lois?" Martha paused to see his reaction. When Clark flustered, she smiled triumphantly, and continued. "You have to talk to Lois. Really talk to her. Maybe she wants you to be in his life, after all, she wouldn't have said anything otherwise, would she have? You must hear her out."

Martha got up from her seat and stood in front of Clark, motioning for him to do the same. Clark got up, and Martha gave him a stern look.

"I don't want to see you again until you settle this out with Lois, understood?"

Clark nodded. Besides Lois, Martha Kent was the only woman who could put Superman in his place and make a superhero cower like a child.

"Thank you, mom." Clark gave his mom a hug and turned to leave.

"Oh, Clark? One more thing," Clark turned to look at his mom.

Martha smiled warmly. "Get me a picture of my grandson, okay? And bring him by when you get the chance."

Clark grinned back and nodded. "You got it."

Martha watched as her son flew off into the dark night sky. Oh how she hoped things would turn out for him the way they should.

_A/N: I understand that Clark may seem a bit emotional right now, but after all, it is his son and everything. But things will lighten up soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all so much for the great reviews. I hadn't planned on updating till Wednesday, but I thought of this entire chapter while in the shower (I love productive showers, don't you?) and just had to sit and write this down. So enjoy and please review!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any part of Superman. Though I wouldn't mind owning Brandon Routh (Yum, Yum Hunka hunk :-D )_

Chapter 3

Lois turned onto her right side again as she stared at the clock on the bedside table. 2:31am. She inwardly sighed and turned on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Again. Insomnia had been plaguing Lois for a few days now. She hadn't mentioned much about it, except once to Richard, who pointedly told her that she should just drink chamomile tea before bed and everything would be all right. Lois turned to her side and watched her fiancée sleep. He looked so quiet, so peaceful. A sudden pain of guilt hit her as she realized that soon, very soon, she would have to reveal Jason's true parentage, and that it would upset him very much.

Lois closed her eyes. What she wouldn't give for a few minutes without a thought of Superman in her mind. She'd barely been able to concentrate at work today, citing a severe headache, though the reason was that she couldn't stop thinking about what would happen once the truth was revealed. Lois turned her head and glanced at the clock again. 2:34. Shoving thoughts of Superman out of her mind, she closed her eyes and turned to the opposite side of the clock, willing sleep to come.

* * *

Superman flew across the silent nighttime sky until the little house on the bay came into view. He flew down and paused in midair over his son's room, peering in. A mere coincidence maybe, but the window happened to be open. Superman took the advantage and flew in silently, landing with ease. He sat on the edge of Jason's bed, reminiscent of only a few days ago when he had done the same thing, and had recited the same phrase that his father had said to him many years ago. 

He just sat there and watched Jason sleep, amazed. Just like any other parent, Superman thought Jason was perfect in every way imaginable. He couldn't believe that the little boy lying there, off in dreamland and unaware that his father was watching him; was actually a creation of his and Lois's. A testament of their love.

With his eyes, Superman traced every part of Jason's face, remembering that his smile and eyes were both from him, yet noticing that he had inherited much of his mother's facial features. No wonder no one suspected anything falseof the storyaboutRichard being Jason's dad.

Superman knew that his time with Jason tonight would most likely come very soon, so he was perfectly content to just sit there and stare.

* * *

Lois opened her eyes and turned to look at the clock again for the fifth or sixth time that past hour. 2:44. She gave up. Careful not to wake a sleeping Richard, Lois slipped out of bed and grabbed her robe. She put it on quietly and tied it securely around her waist as she walked into the main hallway. A bit of fresh air would do her good, she supposed. Lost in thoughts, Lois approached Jason's room and passed by it, then stopped, and slowly walked back again. 

Jason's door was always left a good bit open, for nightly checkups, and Lois saw now that Superman was sitting on the edge of her, their, son's bed. She paused, and leaned against the door. Sudden tears sprung to her eyes as she watched father and son silently. What a perfect picture they made. Lois took a mental snapshot, making sure to store that in her mind for all eternity.

She was about to walk away when Superman turned around, and noticed her. He was startled at first, then quickly recovered and gave Lois a small smile. Lois smiled back and quietly stepped into the room.

"Hi," she whispered, once they were no more than a few feet apart.

"Hi," he replied, in that soft, gentle voice that had her fall weak in the knees every time. A small silence fell upon them, and then Superman broke it. "I meant to come by early, but with everything after the-." Lois smiled and made a motion to stop Superman from speaking any further. She then turned and pointed out the window, signaling that they should talk on the balcony. Superman nodded, and slipped out the window. Lois walked out Jason's room, stopping to give him a kiss on the forehead, and quietly walked onto the balcony.

* * *

The brisk air of late September surrounded them as they stood on the balcony, silently watching the night sky. The balcony had a perfect view of the water, and the relaxing atmosphere combined was the reason that this happened to be Lois's favorite part of the house. She sat down on one of the patio chairs and Superman sat on the one next to her. 

"We have to talk," Lois stated. The understatement of the year. Superman nodded.

"Yes, we do."

Lois looked up and stared Superman straight in the eye. "What do you want to know?"

Superman sighed, breaking eye contact and turning to look at the water. After a minute, he reverted his gaze back to Lois.

"Everything. From when you found out, to the pregnancy, to how he looked like as a baby." He paused, taking in a deep breath. "Everything that I wasn't here for, everything that I should've been here for. I want to know my son."

Lois nodded. "I was a month along when I found out. I… didn't recall anything. I met Richard about a week after, and we starting dating. He decided to help me with my pregnancy and stay with me once the baby was born. But, when I was pregnant… I began having these images, dreams, of us. They were blurry, but all I remember was desire and passion. And I knew the baby was yours. Richard raised Jason with me, as you know." She sighed. Superman began asking questions about what Jason liked, his favorite this or that, and Lois did her best to answer. After a bit, Lois began having thoughts of her own, regarding what she had told Superman.

She gave him a stern look. "The images. You know something, don't you?"

Superman looked away, guilty. His mom had been right. It was time for her to know. "If I tell you, I must tell you everything. Including who I am."

Lois nodded, eager to know everything.

Superman sighed. "You've known me for years. The real me."

Lois gave him a confused glance. "Huh?"

Superman reached into his boot and pulled out a pair of glasses, putting them on. Lois almost fainted.

Superman was Clark Kent.

Dorky, farm boy Kent was Superman. Her superman.

She quickly pulled herself together. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

Superman looked away again. "I couldn't. I tried. I wanted to give you hints, but it was my job to be invisible. Part of the disguise. Clark Kent is part of who I am. I'm both Clark and Superman. It was hard to keep them separate."

Lois couldn't believe she had never figured it out. All of Clark's disappearances, and how Superman happened to show up right when he left.

Superman took off the glasses and put them back in their hidingplace. He decided to continue his story. "We were on assignment at Niagara Falls. I had disappeared to save a little boy, and when I returned, you questioned my frequent disappearances. I told you the truth, and I showed you the fortress of solitude. I was a human then, and we made love. But, when we got back, you got worried too often about me, and weren't taking the news well. So I gave you a kiss that would make you forget it all."

Lois had a sudden feeling of anger that quickly died down. She understood Clark's reasoning. As the memories came back, she remembered the times when he would leave, and she would get worried to the point of becoming sick. Back then; she wouldn't have been able to handle it. But now, much older and wiser, she understood.

Superman looked Lois straight in the eye. "If I would have known about Jason, I would've stayed."

Lois nodded. "I know." She said, voice raspy with emotion. All the truths revealed had turned her into an emotional wreck.

At the thought of Jason, Lois suddenly began to worry. "What are we going to tell Jason? We have to tell him." Sensing Superman's confusion, she explained about all that had happened on Lex Luther's boat with the piano. Clark felt a sense of pride that his son had been able to protect his mother when he himself had not been there.

"We have to tell him the truth. About me being Superman, and about the fact that I'm his father." Clark put his hand up as Lois opened her mouth, undoubtedly to protest something. "I think Jason will understand how to keep a secret. He's a bright kid."

Lois sighed. "I know that Jason will be fine. He loves you already, Clark. Both as you, and as Superman." Superman grinned at this information. Lois resisted the urge to laugh at his very Clark-like goofy grin, one she had never seen on him as Superman, and continued. "I'm worried about what we're going to tell Richard."

Superman frowned. He'd forgotten about this complicating angle for a moment. "Do you think he can be trusted with the truth?"

Lois looked away. "I don't know. Every time he brought up the subject of you and I, I always denied loving you." Lois gave Clark a sudden glance. "Not that I didn't love you. I just denied it to myself because it hurt less and –" Clark put a finger on her lips to stop her blabbering. He smiled.

"I understand. Believe me." He paused, thinking. "Maybe we should just tell Richard that Clark Kent is Jason's father, and see how he deals with that. Then, we'll add in the Superman bit."

Lois nodded, agreeing. "Let me tell him alone. Then you can come over for dinner or something."

Superman agreed. "Okay. How about you tell Richard first and then we'll tell Jason together."

"I like that idea," Lois replied. She then sighed and put her hands on her head.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna tell Richard the truth and Jason is going to know that you are his real father."

A loud gasp of disbelief came from behind them, and Lois and Superman turned quickly to see who it was.

They gulped.

Standing there, in his pajamas...

was Jason.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** wow! so many reviews! Thank you all so much for all the feedback. I'm a bit late with this chapter, but I've been busy, and I'm extremely sorry. I'm notall that sure about this chapter, but I felt that it wasgood enough to post.So please enjoy and review!_

_

* * *

_Chapter 4

Jason White had woken up in his bed after dreaming that he had heard Superman talking to him. Unable to fall asleep again, Jason had quickly yet quietly climbed out of bed, tiptoeing over to the window. His eyes had grown wide in excitement and shock as he noticed the blue suited man with the red cape. Superman! In his house! Jason had then decided to go visit Superman on the balcony, not knowing that his mommy was there too and that mommy and Superman were having a very important conversation.

Jason had opened his door slowly, trying not to wake up daddy and an assumed still sleeping mommy, and ran down the stairs as quietly as he possibly could. He had again resorted to tiptoeing across the living room until he reached the balcony door. A sudden wave of fear washed over him as he noticed that mommy was with Superman, and he knew that if mommy knew he was awake, he would be in big trouble tomorrow. He shrugged it off, thinking that Superman would be able to save him from anything, including punishment. Jason giggled to himself. He wanted to surprise Superman and mommy now. So Jason waited a minute, then pushed open the balcony door.

Just as he stepped outside into the brisk October air, he heard his mommy say something that would forever change his life:

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna tell Richard the truth and Jason is going to know that you are his real father."

His ideas of surprising mommy and superman went out the window as he gasped loudly at the revelation. Both adults quickly looked his way, shocked to see him standing there. Jason didn't say anything, just stood silently, confused. Superman was his daddy? But his daddy was his daddy…

* * *

Lois and Superman glanced at each other, sharing the same looks of dismay and shock as they saw Jason standing there. How long had he been there? How much had he heard? Lois sighed. "I suppose now's a good time as any to tell him." 

Superman nodded, trying to swallow the lump that had created in his throat. Why hadn't he thought of listening for someone coming?

Lois turned to her son, who was still standing in front of the balcony doors, jaw dropped and looking completely baffled. Oh, how their world was about to change…

"Jason? Honey, can you come here a second?" She watched as Jason nodded slowly, walking over to where her and Clark were sitting, and jumped on her lap. She peeked at Superman, who was sitting still with a look of fear across his face. She caught his eye, and gave him a small smile. Superman smiled meekly in return.

Lois then turned to look at her son, staring into his crystal clear blue eyes. His father's eyes. Oh how she loved those eyes. Shaking thoughts from her head, her focus became serious.

"Jason, I have something I need to tell you." Lois took a deep breath, and watched as Jason nodded. "Jason, Superman and I were together a while before daddy and I were together, and when we were together, we created you. But before I could tell Superman I was pregnant with you, he left on a very important mission." She paused, giving time to let that sentence sink into Jason's mind. When she saw the look of clarity in Jason's eyes, she continued. "Daddy and I were together then, and daddy was there when you were born, and he decided to raise you with me, and became your daddy. But the truth is, Superman is your biological daddy." A look of understanding passed by Jason's face. "But, that doesn't mean you shouldn't love daddy as much as you do, but you have another daddy now." Jason looked from Lois to Superman, nodding his head. Lois sighed in relief, assuming her son was all right with all this.

Jason's small mind processed this new information the same way any five-year-old mind would. He had two daddies! He had daddy, who was fun and exciting, and very smart; and then he had another daddy, who was Superman! He was very excited. Jason grinned widely at the idea that came into his mind.

He jumped off his mommy's lap and climbed into Superman's lap. Clark's eyes brimmed with tears at the knowledge that his son was happy with all this. "Mr.…Superman?" he looked down into Jason's eyes, a bit despaired. A part of him had hoped to hear daddy, but the rational side of him understood that it was far too early for that.

"Yes, Jason?" He replied. Jason looked into his father's eyes.

"Does this mean that when mommy and daddy are busy working I can come hang out with you more?"

Superman looked shocked at the question. He quickly looked at Lois, who had a look of pure shock on her face as well. He looked back at his son, eyes wide. "Wh…what do you mean?" Jason looked at him with the same "well, duh" look that he had given him when Clark had asked about his fondness for Superman.

"Can I come play at your desk again? You work there too!" Jason quipped excitedly. Superman was speechless. How had his son known?

"You know?"

Jason grinned. "Duh, Mister Clark! You're Superman!" He paused for a minute, tilting his head to the side. "But you wear those silly glasses."

Superman couldn't help but chuckle. "How long have you known?"

Jason thought for a minute. "Since the day I met you. You left and then Superman was on TV!"

Lois began to laugh hysterically. Her son had noticed something in a matter of minutes that neither she nor anyone else who had known Clark for years had noticed.

Both Superman and Jason looked at Lois quizzically. "Lois, you okay?" Superman said, a small smirk playing at his lips. Lois looked up at father and son, nodding.

"I'm fine," she replied, wiping the corners of her eyes. A silence bestowed the small family as they sat there, embracing each other's company. Jason suddenly yawned loudly. Lois smiled at her little boy. "I think it's time to get you to bed." Jason nodded sleepily, getting up from Superman's lap and walking towards his mommy. Then he stopped, and turned back around. He ran forward and gave his other daddy a very big hug. "'Night, Superman!"

Superman grinned and returned the hug. "Goodnight, son."

Jason stepped away from the hug, running back to his mommy. Once Jason had grasped her hand, Lois turned back to look at Superman. "We'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked. Superman smiled, an old trademark saying of his coming to mind.

"I'm always around, Lois." Superman stated in that smooth, deep voice Lois used to have dreams about. He nodded his head at them, beginning to float in the sky. "Good night, Lois."

Lois and Jason watched as Superman disappeared into the night's sky, and then turned around towards the house, walking hand in hand inside and back to sleep after a whirlwind night.

* * *

Superman watched from afar as the woman he loved and his son fell asleep. A sudden call for help came, and he sighed, going back to saving the world. For a night, everything was as it should be with the world, and, that assured him that no matter what would come in the next few days, things would become how they were meant to become. And that was enough for now. 

_A bit of a short one, I know, but my brother is annoying me about the computer so, hehe. Hopefully you all enjoyed this and Ill try to get another update out sometime this weekend! _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey Everyone! Sorry for the lack of update. It's been quite a busy few weeks. But, summer is sadly coming to a close for me (I'm a Florida girl, we start in two weeks) and so I'm gonna be getting a lot more time to update in the coming days. Here's a small update for now, and I'll try to get a bigger update in by tomorrow night._**

****

**_So enjoy and review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances own anything Superman related. although I wouldnt mind owning a bit of Brandon Routh whistles_**

Chapter 5

"Jason! Sweetie, are you ready yet?" Lois raced around the kitchen, preparing breakfast as quickly as it was possible in 10 minutes. Hearing the bell signaling that the water was boiling, Lois rushed over to the stove and picked up the pot, burning her hand in the process.

"Crap!" She screamed, grabbing a towel nearby and placing it on her burnt hand. If only she had remembered to set the alarm…Lois cursed quietly as she remembered how she had overslept that morning. Apparently her talk with Superman had drained her of more energy than she had thought. As she made Jason's breakfast ready, she went over the events of the previous night. Learning that Superman was none other that shy, mild-mannered reporter Clark Kent had affected her less than she thought it would've. A part of her wondered if Clark would react differently around her at the office now that both she and their son knew his secret. _Their son_. A shiver went down Lois's spine. She wasn't the only one who had taken the big revelation the night before lightly. Jason had reacted to it so well, but as she thought about it, she realized that there was no other way he would've reacted differently. Her son had always been a bit shy around people, but around Clark he was happy and outgoing, and the knowledge of the two getting along so well should've surprised Lois. She sighed. It was too complicated to think of all the signs in the past.

"Honey?" Lois looked up to see Richard hovering over her, a look of concern on his face. Looking down, she realized that she was still standing above Jason's plate, a spoon and fork in each of her hands. "Are you okay?" Richard moved to put a hand on Lois's back but she suddenly moved away, and cast a smile in Richard's direction.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just kind of tired. I didn't sleep really well last night," Lois turned and walked back to the stove, picking up the plates of bacon and eggs and placing them at their respective places at the table.

Richard raised an eyebrow and then shrugged it off, sitting down at his seat and sticking a fork through his eggs. He knew better that to try to get Lois Lane to talk when she didn't want to.

"Morning mommy! Morning Daddy!" Jason skipped into the kitchen, kissing each respective parent on the cheek before hopping into his seat at the table. He couldn't wait to get to mommy and daddy's office so he could see his other daddy, Mister Clark.

Lois smiled at her son's enthusiastic manner. "Eat up, you two. We're gonna be late for work."

Clark groaned as he slipped into the apartment, immediately falling on the floor once he was safely inside the living room. It was nice, he decided then, to have a place of his own. And what a nice place it was. A relatively average size apartment, with two bedrooms – one he hoped for Jason one day – and two bathrooms, as well as a kitchen and living room area. All, of course, courtesy of Bruce Wayne. Apparently, his old friend had decided that a simple 'welcome back' card wouldn't be good enough, so he had decided to purchase Clark an apartment. At first Clark had declined the gift, saying it was too generous, but Bruce had reminded him the dangers of living out of the Daily Planet's storage room, and then when that hadn't sealed the deal, he promised to tell Clark's mother of a few embarrassing things he had done in college. Clark chuckled at the memory of this as he stripped off the suit and stepped into the shower. Only Bruce Wayne could use blackmail as a way of giving gifts. Pushing thoughts of this aside, Clark remembered the previous night. It had been a relatively quiet night to begin with, a trip to Bruce's and his mother's to say hello, and a trip to Lois's, which had been very revealing, with all the secrets being told between him and Lois. He couldn't help but smile. Jason and Lois both knew the truth now, and he hoped that in time, he'd be able to take his son to meet his mother and best friend. A laugh erupted from Clark at this thought. On second glance, maybe it wasn't that great of an idea for Jason to be introduced to Bruce. Bruce would do everything in his power to spoil the child rotten, and _he_ wanted to be the one to do that.

Pushing all these thoughts aside, Clark went forward remembering the rest of the night after he had left the Lane-White household. The night had gotten pretty busy with a few robberies as well as a 3.1 earthquake in Indonesia. Clark stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist, picking up his glasses in the process. When he walked into his bedroom he glanced at the clock. 7:35. If he didn't hurry up he'd be late for work. He grabbed a suit and threw it on, grabbed a bagel from the kitchen, and used his super speed to get him to work on time.

The office at the Daily Planet was loud and rambunctious as usual. People ran around, trying to get their articles in before their deadlines. Clark Kent squeezed through this mess, and finally reached his seat. He smiled once he noticed that his seat was a bit occupied.

"Hey, Jason." Clark said as he set down his briefcase, motioning for Jason to stand up from the chair. Jason did, and Clark sat down, setting the small boy on his leg.

Jason looked up at his dad and grinned. "Hey," his voice dropped to a whisper, "Superman". Clark tried giving him a stern look, but then, realizing he couldn't, gave up and laughed. He leaned down so only Jason could hear him speak.

"Jason, you can't call me unless I'm in my suit."

Jason nodded, and then suddenly got extremely confused. He looked up at Clark. "Then what am I supposed to call you?"

Clark paused, not sure of how to answer. He knew it was probably a bit soon to be called daddy, but he hadn't really thought of any alternatives. He looked at his son.

"I don't know, Jason. What do you want to call me?"

Jason pondered this question for a moment. He had to call his other daddy something, but the only thing he really liked calling daddies was daddy. He looked up.

"Can I call you, Daddy?"

Clark's voice caught in his throat. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Jason, you can call me daddy when we're alone, or with your mommy, but since no one knows yet, maybe its just best that you call me Clark for now."

Jason nodded his head, understanding. "Okay, Daddy."

As Jason moved to grab his crayons and paper, Clark wiped away a tear that had unknowningly fallen across his cheek.

He was 'daddy'.


End file.
